


What Ifs.

by sarah_gem



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_gem/pseuds/sarah_gem
Summary: Caroline's secret thoughts about Klaus.





	What Ifs.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I just want everyone to know that I do not have a beta for any of my stories yet~~

WHAT IFS.

Those eyes that made me want to melt, and that smirk, the smirk that had me feeling all type of emotions that I wasn’t supposed to have towards him. He made me excited, had my blood pumping with need, adrenalin, and fear. Fear that I would fall even deeper for the fox dressed in a sheep’s skin. For the dimpled smile. For that beautifully accented voice that drew me in like a moth to a flame. For Klaus Mikaelson.

Even now as I'm walking into the Grill at 10:30 at night needing a drink, maybe a scotch, I spot him up at the bar by himself and I cant help but glance at him a little longer than I'm supposed to. Having these thoughts that aren’t meant to be there, that would have my friends hate me. He spots me as I make my way to the opposite side of the bar, sitting on the stool and quickly ordering a drink ready to have it all in one mouthful so I could get out of there before I do something stupid.

He doesn’t smirk or even smile when he sees me this time witch I reluctantly admit to myself stings just a little bit instead he stares at me with eyes that shows me how alone he is, that makes me want to break and tell him, I want him. That he could take me to Tokyo, Paris- wherever he wants to take me but before I could, he removes his gaze to his drink that he no doubt compelled and removing the spell that he unknowingly put me in. Reminding me that I couldn’t leave with him, the man that killed Elena's aunt Jennah, my ex boyfriend Tyler, tormented my friends and I. Just so many other things that I wish I could forgive him for so at the end I ignore him and walk out of the grill confidently, hesitating at the door for only a second before leaving to crawl into my bed with Ben & Jerry, thinking about all the what ifs

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ This is my first try at a fan fiction I know it's only a little one shot but I would love if readers could give me any feedback, I wouldn’t even care if its bad feedback, that’s what I want so I can grow as a writer and become better. It probably will stay a one shot since its my first but if I ever get any more ideas for this one shot I will defiantly update.~~
> 
> P.S If anyone actually finds my writing decent enough and want more, please message me what you would like me to do for a one-shot of. It can be about anything from the first season of the vampire diaries to the fourth, maybe fifth, season; and can be a romance/relationship of any type or something different, just write out if you have any details when you message. Thanks and lots of love.


End file.
